everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nectaire Persil
Nectaire Persil is the son of Persinette from the fairy tale of the same name by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. He is the younger twin brother of Nemesie Persil. Info Name: Nectaire Persil Age: 15 Parent's Story: Persinette Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Salluste Etoile Secret Heart's Desire: To become a gardener and horticulturist. My "Magic" Touch: I am an expert gardener. Storybook Romance Status: I still haven't found what I'm looking for. But I still haven't found what I'm looking for! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to be afraid to ask people for things I need, since I'm always afraid that they're going to say no. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. This class is excellent for designing gardens. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I've never been good at dancing - I have two left feet. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Nemesie. Character Appearance Nectaire is above average height, with blond hair and teal eyes. He wears a green shirt with a parsley pattern and blue shorts. Personality Unlike his sister Nemesie, Nectaire is calm and collected. He is very easygoing and doesn't get angry much. He is outgoing and friendly, and gets along well with others. However, he has trouble asking people for things he wants out of fear of hearing the word "no". Biography Bonjour! I'm Nectaire Persil, the son of Persinette. It's a variant of Rapunzel, and I'll tell you about it. It all started when my grandmother was craving parsley. Her husband went to take parsley from the garden of a fairy who lived nearby. One day, the fairy caught him, and asked for his child. The man complied, and when his wife gave birth to a girl, he gave her to the fairy. The fairy named the girl Persinette and kept her. When she was twelve, the fairy shut the girl up in a tower, where she lived in luxury. One day, a prince heard Persinette singing and asked to climb up her hair. The two fell in love, and the prince visited her many times. Eventually, Persinette conceived, and when the fairy discovered that Persinette was pregnant, she banished her to the wilderness. She gave birth to twins. Her prince searched for her for a long time, and eventually found her. They tried to sustain themselves with herbs, but the herbs turned to toads and snakes, and they were tormented by harpies. The fairy, having been moved by their despair, arrived in a chariot and took Persinette, her prince, and her twins to the prince's palace. I'm the younger of the two Persil twins. My older sister Nemesie is two minutes older. We get along very well, and we spend a lot of time together. We do have our fights occasionally, but we always make up after they're done. After all, that's how siblings are. I'm very interested in gardening. I have a small garden of my own at my palace (well, I share it with my sister, but I like to say it's mine). I grow lots of flowers, fruits, and vegetables, but what I like to grow best is parsley. It's always good to spice up food with a little parsley. Some people don't like parsley, but I think it's great. I go to Ever After High. I'm pretty outgoing, and I've got plenty of friends here. I seem to fit right in. But there's one thing I have an issue with. I'm hesitant to ask people for help, because I'm always worried that I might hear the word "no". It's the same with my parents - they tend to say yes, but I'm always nervous about hearing the word "no". I know, you might think that I sound spoiled, but I do realize that I can't get what I want all the time. Still, hearing the word "no" makes me uncomfortable. My sister and I both have destinies here. Nemesie is going to be the next Persinette, while I'm going to be assigned as the prince in a different variant of Rapunzel. I am a bit nervous about it, since I don't know what story it is. I'm very hesitant to know since it might involve something I feel nervous doing, like getting the girl in the tower pregnant or ending up blind. This uncertainty is really stressing me out. I really want to do what I want, not what the school wants. Trivia *Nectaire's surname means "parsley" in French. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French